Brock's Choice
by REBAiSMYiDOL
Summary: Takes place way before season 1. Summary:What happens when Brock decides to join the army?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To write this story I was inspired by numerous things. One being the show Army Wives on Lifetime because my mom is obsessed with that show. I've only see a couple of episodes and some commercials. And another being the real experiences of people, who have dealt with this before. Okay so here I go! Oh and I'm not sure if I should make it a little one shot or continue it, please let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

One night back in 1991. Reba and Brock lay silently in there bed, enjoying each other's presence. They had been married for 10 years now and had two beautiful daughters: Cheyenne and Kyra. Cheyenne resembled a lot to Brock, more like a female version of Brock. Kyra was much more like her mother, red headed, strong personality and the ability to speak her opinion. Brock had wanted a son. Reba thought they should be happy that God gave them two healthy girls, but she did long to have another boy running around. They continued to lay silently until Brock spoke up. 

"Reba..."

"Yeah Brock?" she asked.

"Well I was thinkin' and well I think that... I think I'm gonna join the army."

The sound of this startled Reba._ "The army? Why?" _she thought to herself. "Wow." she said.

"Okay I know what you're thinking... but I feel as this is my calling, my destiny in life." he stated.

This infuriated Reba even more. "Your destiny in life?!" yelled Reba getting up from the bed and pacing the room. "As if this isn't enough for you? You've got two children and a wife, isn't that your destiny?"

"Reba...calm down." he said.

"NO! I am not going to calm down. How would you feel if I came up to you one day and felt that my destiny was somewhere else other than with my husband and two children." she yelled.

Brock remained silent. "Brock, I love you. Our kids love you, but we need you."

"And you'll still have me, we'll write to each other everyday. I'll respond to every single letter. I promise."

"But what if you fall in love with one of them army girls..."

"Reba, why would I need one of them, when I got you?"

Reba smiled. "Promise you'll respond to every single letter." she said.

"Yes, every single one."

The next few days were brutal for Reba, Kyra, and Cheyenne, while watching Brock pack and gather his things he was finally done. They watched as he and a couple of other guys helped load his stuff into the minibus.

"Alrighty that's about it." said Brock as he walked towards where they were standing.

"We'll miss you daddy." said Cheyenne as she and Kyra hugged him.

"We love you." said Kyra.

"I'll love and miss you too girls, but remember I'll write everyday." he paused and looked at Reba. "Why don't you girls go inside while I talk to mommy."

"Okay daddy. Byee."

"Bye sweetie."

"Reba, I know this is hard for you. But I'll write, I told you I promised."

"I know you will Brock." she said with tears in her eyes.

Brock gently wiped her tears away. "Hey don't cry, I love you."

"I love you too." she said.

He looked into her eyes and gave her a long passionate kiss; one to remember. They continued to kiss for what seemed eternity.

"Hart, lets go!" yelled a guy from the bus.

They pulled away from the kiss. "You better get going." she said as she adjusted his uniform.

"How do I look?" he asked.

'Very handsome. I 'd marry you...oh wait I already did."

Brock chuckled and gave her one last kiss as he started to walk towards the bus.

"Everyday?" she called out to him.

"Every_single_ day." he responded.

And that's how it was day after day, year after year; **every day**.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I got a lot of messages asking me to continue with this, so here is my attempt. This was meant to be a one shot, so I really don't know, how this one came out. So remember let me know in your reviews!

The letters went on for a couple of years. Three to be exact. It was 1994. Reba and Brock exchanged letters for three years. Brock told her about what he did in the army, Reba told him about how big the girls were getting. Brock hadn't received any responses to his letters for the past three weeks. He started to get worried until one day he received a letter from Reba.

"Hart! Letter for you." yelled one of his buddies.

"Hey thanks!" he yelled back.

Excitedly and urgently, he ripped through the letter and was shocked at what Reba had written to him. It read:

_Dear Brock,_

_Hey I'm sorry I hadn't responded in a couple of weeks. I don't really know how to tell you this. But I feel as if this relationship isn't going anywhere Brock. I need to know you're here for me and the girls. And I know you are, but you're hundreds of miles away. Our children need a stable father. One who could be here when things get rough. Please don't make this hard on me more than it already is. In this envelop I enclosed divorce papers. Please sign them and send them back as soon as you can. I love you Brock, and I always will._

_The girls say hi._

_Love,_

_Reba._

The letter brought tears to his eyes. What did he do? He was losing his wife, and his children. How could she be so selfish? But wait, she wasn't the one being selfish. She accepted his opinion, allowed it to go on. It was he who was being selfish. He left behind a wife and two kids. Reba couldn't handle that on her own. She needed someone to be there for her.

"Hart? Are you crying?" asked Frank.

"Man, I think I just lost my wife."

"Somethin' happened?"

"Yeah, she wants a divorce."

"I'm sorry, I would help you if I could."

A couple of hours passed and Brock just laid in bed unable to go asleep. He re-read the letter over and over again. He looked over to his bag. And gently nudged Frank to get up. "Mom...five more minutes." he grumbled pulling the pillow over his head.

"Get up Frank." said Brock

"Okay Okay I'm up!" he said waking up. "What?"

"You know how you said you would help me if you could?"

"I said that?" asked Frank obviously still drowsy.

"Frank..."

"Yeah I did...where are you gettin' at Brock?"

"I need you to help me go back home."

"Brock...you do know your contract's not up till next year."

"You gotta help me buddy. My marriage is at stake here. I need to see my wife."

"Alright I'll go start the minibus, while you get ready. Hurry up before the General sees us."

Brock had said goodbye to Frank and drove the minibus out the gate without anyone noticing. Seemed like his quick agility paid off these past three years. Anyway he was on the rode, for which seemed days only in reality to be a couple of hours. He arrived in Houston, Texas noon the next day. "Home Sweet Home." he recited to himself. He arrived at the house minutes later, got out of the car and fixed his appearance. Then he knocked on the door. A short but cute little girl answered the door.

"Hey honey." said Brock with open arms.

"I'm sorry old man, but my mommy said never to speak to strangers." Cheyenne said as she closed the door.

_"Have I really aged that much?" _Brock asked himself. He knocked on the door again.

"Do you not take no for an answer?" yelled a short red headed five year old.

"Who is it honey?" said Reba as she walked towards the door. Her mouth dropped at the sight of him.

"Reba." he said.

"Daddy!" said Cheyenne as she ran towards him.

"See I told you!" said Kyra as she ran towards her father.

After they all got reacquainted, the girls went to their friend's house to leave Brock and Reba alone to talk. They just sat quietly on the couch, unsure of how to start the conversation. Both of them sat quietly waiting for one to start off. They never looked each other in the eyes. Brock stared off into the space, as Reba stared down at the floor.

"Your hair got longer." he said trying to start off a conversation with some small talk.

"Brock..."

"Reba, what is this?" he said holding out the divorce papers.

"Oh you received them."

"Yes I received them. You know you'd think that after three weeks of not hearing from my wife, and I finally receive a letter from her; I'd be happy. But in fact happy is the understatement."

"Brock, I don't want us to divorce."

"Then what are these?" he said holding out the papers.

"Do you know how long ago I got those papers? But I decided to send them now because I couldn't go through with it earlier. I don't wanna divorce. But I need to know that you're going to be here for me. **Here** not over hundreds of miles away."

"Reba, my contract ends in a year. Then we could start all over again. Just like_ new_. Just like it's always been." he explained.

"Brock, I've always been open to your opinions, and suggestions, but not now. I need you now, and if you're not willing to stay then you need to let me go."

"Reba..." he started but stopped only to continue again. "I'll stay."

"What?" asked a shocked Reba.

"I'll quit the army." he stated.

"But I thought that was your calling or destiny in life."

"You and the girls are much more important. If leaving the army is what it takes to be with you, then I will. I need you Reba."

"Brock, I don't want you to quit somethin' that makes you happy." she reasoned.

"Reba, you make me happy. When I left I thought that those letters are what brought us closer. You don't know how much I prayed to come home. But I couldn't just up and leave. But knowing that my marriage with you is at stake, I had to leave. I need to feel you close to me again. I missed you so-" he was stopped by Reba.

"Brock, don't say anything that you might regret."

"Why would I regret anything?" he stopped. "What's going on Reba?" he stopped at looked over to the side table near the couch. "And who's this guy, Reba?"

A/N: I have no clue, what and how you leave the military and if there really is a contract, so please bear with me. lol! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I do not own anything. This probably stinks. But hey I tried lol! Please read and review!

She looked at him. "His names Ryan." was all she could say simply.

He looked at her shocked. "Okay, then what the hell is he doin' on my side table?"  
"Brock...it's not what you think."

"So, my wife isn't having an affair is that what you're telling me?"

She started slowly, and looked him in the eyes. "It's just that. You were gone for so long, and I was alone. All I did was take the girls to school. And when I did I met Ryan. He's a single father, and his daughter goes to the same school as Cheyenne. It was hard for me, not having a man around, and I didn't think you'd come home anymore, but nothing is going on I can guarantee you that. We're just friends."

He looks at her in disbelief. "Reba, I told you I'd be back."

"Three years, Brock. Three freakin' years! You waited three years to come back. And I bet you wouldn't even of came back, if I hadn't sent those stupid divorce papers!" she yelled.

Suddenly a tall blond walks into the living room. "Reba, are you alright? I heard screaming down the street, while I was walking to your house, with these batch of cookies."

Brock eyed the tall blond man up and down._ A batch of cookies, is this guy gay? _he thought to himself. "Is this the guy?" he said walking towards Ryan. Ryan became intimidated and immediately backed away.

Reba stepped in between the two of them, she knew how jealous Brock could get. "Honey, the girl's are upstairs. And he didn't do anything, theres no need to start."

Brock ignored what she said and movd her gently out the way and he moved closer to Ryan. "Who do you think you are?" he said nudging Ryan. "Didn't you know Reba's married? Did you think I wouldn't come back and rip your limbs apart, if I found out anything was goin' on?" he nudged Ryan one more time sending the batch of cookies.

"Hey! Those were perfectly good cookies!" Ryan squealed.

Brock paused and looked at him one last time. "Are you sure, you're not gay?"

Ryan looked at him confused before saying. "Look, Brock. Nothing's going on between me and Red."

"Red? That's my nick name for her. And why should I believe you?"

"Because she's not easy." said Ryan.

Brock and Reba looked at him shocked. Easy? What was he trying to say about Reba? "So, now you're tellin' me, that the only reason why anything isn't goin' on, is because my wife isn't a slut?"

"Yes. No. I mean-" Ryan started but only to be cut off by Brock.

"Boy, you betta make up your mind, before I make it up for you." said Brock clenching his fists.

"I've known your wife for a year now and not once, did she kiss me! Not once! I came so close one time, and then she blew me off." he stopped. "But I thought one day, she will and then we'll be more than just friends, we would be lovers." Ryan said.

Reba couldn't believe her eyes. This man she had let into her house, she had personal conversations with him about her children and Brock being in the army, wanted her to be more than just a friend. He wanted her to cheat on her husband. She watched as Brock prepared himself to knock him out, and she walked towards Brock and stopped his punch.

"Brock, leave him alone. Ryan I think you should go now."

"Reba, are you kiddin me-"

"Andnever come back." she said as she finished her sentence.

Ryan struggled to get up, and made a beeline for the door. "I can tell you one thing, Reba. You deserve better than him! You could of had me! I would have given you anything, even that son you've always wanted!" he said as he ran out the door never to return.

Reba walked into the kitchen, ignoring Ryan's comment. "Reba..." Brock started.

"Brock, if it's about what happened and what was said right now, then please do me a favor, and don't mention it."


End file.
